offfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Apes
The Space Apes are characters that are only present during OFF's secret joke ending. Profile Appeareance The Space Apes are a race of extraterrestrial (and possibly extra-dimensional) simians. They have gorilla-like bodies and a long monkey's tail. They have grey fur and greyish-white skin. Their faces seem to lack a nose of any kind and resemble that of an exposed and bleached skull. They seem to be fond of wearing goggles over their eyes. Personality Plot Little is known about them except that they seem to have anticipated what was about to unfold in the OFF world. According to one of the apes' accounts, they have been at war with another race of aliens, which are described as brain-like beings capable of flight which hail from a planet named Aurus. Secret Ending A flying saucer descends and fades into view on a solid orange backdrop. Three space apes exit the alien craft and declare their identity and intent. Apparently they have anticipated The Player and The Batter's actions and their resulting consequences. Now that the world of OFF is completely purified they thank the player and will now proceed to construct their "giant vicious robot factory" and with that finally defeat their nemesis; The flying Brains of planet Aurus. They then proceeded to celebrate and laugh as the screen fades to black. A big "THE END" suddenly wobble fades into existence and then disappears into the nothingness once more. Acquiring the Ending To get the secret ending you must acquire the Aries-card. This can be done by acquiring all of the Grand items; the Grand Diagonal, the Grand Spectral, the Grand Finale, the Grand Brachial and the Grand Chocolatier. The first three Grand items can be found in a treasure chest at the end of each purified zone. To acquire them you must go through each zone again once you've defeated its boss. One is found in Purified Zone 1 in a room only accessible by pedalo. Another is hidden in the residential area of Purified Zone 2 (this area is only accessible through the Mall Maze), inside one of the safe rooms (the code to which is available in one of the houses). The third is found in the empty white zone at the very end of Purified Zone 3 (you have to walk diagonally to find it, otherwise you'll just loop back to the start). The Grand Chocolatier is given to you when you defeat Sugar in Zone 0. The Grand Brachial can be bought from Zacharie in The Room for 5000 credits. When you have all the Grand items go to Zacharie in Zone 0, and he will give you a choice between two special items; the Aries-card and the Ashley bat. Choose the Aries-card, and go to The Room. Complete the game as you normally would, and after the credits you will see the secret ending. Trivia * This particular ending is a reference to the secret UFO endings that are present in most Silent Hill games. * Despite being called "apes", the Space Apes look more like monkeys, as apes do not have tails. ** They are referred to as monkeys in the concept art, strangely. Category:Characters Category:Secrets